1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method of packaging the same, and particularly relates to a light socket structure for an LED chip package structure which emits light highly efficiently and a method of packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known first method for packaging LED chips is shown. The known first method includes: providing a plurality of packaged LEDs that have been packaged (S800); providing a stripped substrate body that has a positive electrode trace and a negative electrode trace (S802); and then, arranging each packaged LED on the stripped substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode side and a negative electrode side of each packaged LED with the positive electrode trace and the negative electrode trace of the substrate body (S804).
Referring to FIG. 2, a known second method for packaging LED chips is shown. The known second method includes: providing a stripped substrate body that has a positive electrode trace and a negative electrode trace (S900); arranging a plurality of LED chips on the stripped substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode side and a negative electrode side of each LED chip with the positive electrode trace and the negative electrode trace of the substrate body (S902); and then, covering a stripped package colloid on the substrate body and the LED chips to form a light bar with a stripped light-emitting area (S904).
However, with regard to the known first method, each packaged LED needs to be firstly cut from an entire LED package structure, and then each packaged LED is arranged on the stripped substrate body via SMT process. Hence, the known first packaging process is time-consuming. Moreover, because the fluorescent colloids are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between the two fluorescent colloids and the two LEDs. Hence, the known LED package structure does not offer a good display for users. Moreover, because the package colloids of the packaged LEDs are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between each two package colloids and each two packaged LEDs. Hence, the known first LED package structure does not offer a good display for users.
With regard to the known second method, because the light bar produces the stripped light-emitting area, no dark band is produced. However, the triggered area of the stripped package colloid is not uniform, so the light-emitting efficiency of the light bar is not good. In other words, one partial package area of the stripped package colloid close to the LED chips generates a stronger triggered light, and the other partial package area of the stripped package colloid separated from the LED chips generates a weaker triggered light.